cookie_pantheonfandomcom-20200214-history
Perseus
In Greek mythology, Perseus is a Demigod, and the greatest Greek hero before Heracles. Background Perseus was the son of Zeus and Danaë, the daughter of Acrisius, King of Argos. Disappointed by his lack of luck in having a son, Acrisius consulted the oracle at Delphi, who warned him that he would one day be killed by his daughter's son. In order to keep Danaë childless, Acrisius imprisoned her in a bronze chamber, open to the sky, in the courtyard of his palace: This mytheme is also connected to Ares, Oenopion, Eurystheus, and others. Zeus came to her in the form of a shower of gold, and impregnated her. Soon after, their child was born; Perseus. Fearful for his future, but unwilling to provoke the wrath of the gods by killing the offspring of Zeus and his daughter, Acrisius cast the two into the sea in a wooden chest. Danaë's fearful prayer, made while afloat in the darkness, has been expressed by the poet Simonides of Ceos. Mother and child washed ashore on the island of Seriphos, where they were taken in by the fisherman Dictys who raised the boy to manhood. The brother of Dictys was Polydectes the king of the island. When Perseus was grown, Polydectes came to fall in love with the beautiful Danaë. Perseus believed Polydectes was less than honourable, and protected his mother from him; then Polydectes plotted to send Perseus away in disgrace. He held a large banquet where each guest was expected to bring a gift. Polydectes requested that the guests bring horses, under the pretense that he was collecting contributions for the hand of Hippodamia, daughter of Oinomaos. Perseus had no horse to give, so he asked Polydectes to name the gift; he would not refuse it. Polydectes held Perseus to his rash promise and demanded the head of the Gorgon, Medusa, whose gaze turned people to stone. Appearance Perseus appears as a handsome athletic male with a lean build and short hair. He is often seen as being nude or in full battle armour. Powers and Abilities Being the son of Zeus, Perseus is much stronger than other Demigods. However he doesn't possess very many powers. * [[Super Strength|'Super Strength']]' -' Being the son of Zeus, Perseus is much stronger than humans, monsters (except Gorgons), and some other Demigods. * [[Super Stamina|'Super Stamina']]' '- While he is capable of tiring, it takes a lot for him to feel fatigued. * [[Super Agility|'Super Agility']]' '- While fighting Medusa, he displayed a higher level of reflexes and flexibility greater than that of humans and monsters. * [[Immortality|'Immortality']] - Being a Demigod, Perseus cannot die from aging and disease. * Advanced Invulnerability '- Perseus is immune to all conventional methods of killing, and is quite difficult to kill. * [[Regeneration|'Regeneration]]' '- He is able to heal his injuries much faster than a human. Weaknesses * [[Deities|'Deities']]' '- Gods are able to effortlessly kill him. * 'Gorgons '- Gorgons are capable of killing Perseus, as he couldn't look directly at Medusa or else he would be turned to stone and killed. * 'Divine Weaponry '- Godly weapons are able to harm and kill Perseus.